El cuervo vuela
by Laia Hook
Summary: La manzana vive con hermosura mientras el cuervo muera. Si el cuervo sigue volando, la manzana perderá belleza... Continuación del fic "Todo puede cambiar"
1. Capítulo 1

5 meses después, todo se había estabilizado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Madeline ya tenía su tienda del té organizada y se había inaugurado dos meses atrás. Su nueva casa estaba encima de la tetería, y se la veía de lo más feliz. Raven y Dexter seguían igual que siempre, aunque más unidos que antes. Ashlynn y Hunter ya sabían que su bebé sería un niño, al igual que Apple y Daring, que sabían que su bebé sería una niña. A ambas ya se les notaba el embarazo. Sparrow no consiguió hablar conmigo. Yo no le respondía a las llamadas ni a los mensajes, no le abría la puerta de mi casa cuando venía a verme y fingía que no estaba, le evitaba siempre que me lo encontraba por la calle. Estar con él me hacía sentir incómoda, asustada. No sabía porque, pero era así y prefería alejarme de ese chico.

Esa noche, Hunter y Ashlynn fueron a cenar a un restaurante celebrando su Cumplemes.

-Adoro estar contigo-dijo Ashlynn enamorada.

-Y yo contigo, mi princesa-dijo Hunter cogiéndole la mano encima de la mesa.

-Soy tan feliz de estar a tu lado… Hay veces en que pienso que todo esto es un sueño

-Pues no, es la realidad-dijo Hunter sonriéndole-Eh… Ashlynn

-¿Si?

-¿Me acompañas al jardín mientras nos traen la comida?

-Claro-dijo ella un poco confundida

Los dos cogidos de la mano, salieron al hermoso jardín, iluminado por pequeñas lucecitas en el suelo. Había un lago en medio, con el agua reflejando la luna. Hunter se arrodilló delante de Ashlynn sacando una cajita de su bolsillo y abriéndola lentamente mirando a Ashlynn a los ojos, quien se quedó realmente sorprendida.

-Ashlynn… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Hunter! Claro que sí-dijo ella radiante de felicidad.

Hunter tomó su mano con delicadeza colocando el bonito anillo con una piedra preciosa de color azul claro. Ashlynn miró maravillada el anillo y se lanzó a los brazos de Hunter abrazándolo con fuerza. Hunter la abrazó por la cintura mientras cerraba los ojos sintiéndose muy feliz.

-Te quiero Hunter-dijo Ashlynn con un hilo de voz en su oído.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Hunter besándola dulcemente a los labios.

Esa misma noche, yo estaba en medio del bosque tumbada en una pequeña explanada observando la luna. Suelo hacerlo cuando no puedo dormir. Ver la luna rodeada de la naturaleza me ayuda a relajarme y a pensar con claridad. Con mi capacidad de loba de tener un oído mucho mejor que el de cualquier ser humano, oí unos pasos en la lejanía que se estaban acercando hacía dónde estaba yo. Sentí curiosidad por saber quien era, así que busqué una sombra detrás de un árbol y gracias a mi capa mágica, me escondí en las sombras. El ser se estaba acercando cada vez más, y con mi olfato bien desarrollado reconocí instantáneamente el olor. Era Sparrow. Asomé la cabeza detrás del árbol y le vi sentándose dónde yo había estado, con su guitarra. Empezó a tocar una melodía lenta, suave. Me sorprendí mucho, Sparrow era más de tocar Rock, pero me sorprendí más cuando empezó a cantar. Nunca le había escuchado cantar así. Tenía una voz muy bonita y estaba cantando esa canción con suma delicadeza. Escuché la letra y me di cuenta de que la canción que estaba cantando era una canción que expresaba tristeza, tristeza por alguien a quien ama y esa persona no le corresponde su amor. Salí poco a poco de las sombras para poder observarle mejor, esa canción contaba todos los momentos que pasé con él. Para mi mala suerte, Sparrow notó mi presencia. Se levantó dejando de tocar extremadamente sonrojado.

-Cerise

Yo quise alejarme corriendo como había hecho otras veces. Pero esta vez no podía. Estaba muy conmovida por su hermosa canción. Sus sentimientos hacia mí parecían del todo reales. Tal vez no quisiera jugar conmigo como hizo con muchas. Las enamoraba, y luego las dejaba. Eso es lo que yo quería evitar. Enamorarme y que jugaran conmigo. En ese momento estaba muy confundida. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué sentía yo por él?

-Cerise-repitió él acercándose.

Extrañamente no me moví.

-Déjame decirte algo… Y luego haz lo que quieras, desapareceré de tu vida si es lo que quieres. Pero por favor, escúchame sólo un minuto.

Yo sólo asentí lentamente con la cabeza sin moverme un solo centímetro.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasó cuando te vi ese día en el bosque, en una de mis trampas. Pero vi a una mujer preciosa, una mujer de la que siempre había sentido curiosidad. Siempre eras tan tímida que no sabía ni siquiera como hablarte cuando estaba contigo. Hasta que te quité la capucha. No debí hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento. Me siento afortunado de saber tu secreto, de entender el porqué de tu actitud tan fría. A partir de ese día, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Cada vez que te veía, mi latido se aceleraba. Mis manos temblaban. Hasta que me di cuenta… De que estaba muy enamorado de ti.

Yo le escuchaba atentamente. Una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla al oír esas palabras de Sparrow. Se acercó lentamente a mí y me limpió la lágrima en una dulce caricia. Cerré los ojos y noté mi pulso acelerarse mucho al contacto de su mano en mi piel.

-Te quiero, Cerise-me dijo con ternura-Te quiero como jamás lo he hecho con nadie. Y este no es uno de mis juegos… Te quiero de verdad

Abrí los ojos y miré sus preciosos ojos verdes. Me perdí en su mirada, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se acercó a mi abrazándome por la cintura y me besó. Seguía sin poder reaccionar. Mi pulso se aceleró más, si era eso posible. Con timidez, pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y le respondí al beso.

-Te quiero-dijo aun en mis labios.

-Y… Y yo a ti-dije tímidamente rompiendo el beso para mirarle

-¿Cómo?-dijo sorprendido

-Te quiero

Sparrow sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Apple y Daring también habían salido a cenar junto con Raven y Dexter. Estaban en el restaurante y tenían que pedir. Pero Apple no se decidía, las hormonas del embarazo no le estaban haciendo ningún favor.

-Apple-dijo Daring-el señor está esperando desde hace más de 15 minutos. Pide cualquier cosa

-Pero Daring, ¡es que no sé que pedir!

-Ponle una sopa-dijo Daring al camarero

-¡No!

-¿Una ensalada?-le preguntó Daring

-Por dios, ¡no!

-¿Pasta?

-Tampoco

-Apple, por favor-dijo Daring muy serio ante la actitud de su mujer

-Sopa-dijo algo asustada por la reacción de Daring.

Daring resopló y le pidió al hombre la sopa para Apple. Dexter y Raven observaban la escena sin decir nada.

Apple entrecerró los ojos y empezó a llorar.

-Apple, ¿qué te pasa?-le dijo Raven poniendo una mano en su hombro

Apple no le respondió.

-Escúchame-siguió ella-Son las hormonas por el embarazo. Es una cosa normal. No llores

-Voy al servicio-dijo Daring serio levantándose.

-Dexter, ve con él-le dijo Raven a su chico.

Dexter asintió y fue tras su hermano.

-No me quiere, Raven-dijo Apple llorando

-Claro que sí-dijo abrazándola-Es sólo que esto tampoco es fácil para él. Piensa que Daring no es un hombre de mucha paciencia

-De todas formas, no me quiere-dijo ella llorando más

-No digas eso, te quiere mucho. El destino dijo que debíais estar juntos

-Exacto Raven. El destino. Ashlynn y Dexter estaban destinados a estar juntos y míralos ahora. ¿Qué pasa si Daring no me ama y me deja?

-Eso no pasará

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Desde que me quedé embarazada no es el mismo. No me muestra nada de cariño

Daring entró al servicio y se limpió la cara respirando hondo tratando de calmarse.

-Daring-dijo Dexter entrando-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo más, Dexter

-¿El qué no puedes?

-Es muy insoportable

-No es culpa suya. Es normal en un embarazo

-Será normal, ¡pero es exagerado! Tu no la ves en casa-dijo resoplando

-Daring, tienes que tener paciencia

-¿Más?

-Tienes muy poca

-Gracias-dijo con sarcasmo

-Es cierto y lo sabes. Tienes que ser paciente. Ella no controla estos cambios de actitud. La amas, ¿no?

Daring guardó silencio.

-¿Daring?

-Sí, sí que la amo

-Entonces entiéndela, ayúdala. Necesita que estés a su lado, que la quieras. Sé más cariñoso y comprensivo con ella

-Me pone de los nervios con su actitud

-Te entiendo. Pero debes ser paciente. ¿Lo harás?

-Vale, pero que sepas que pareces mamá

Dicho esto salió del servicio haciendo sonreír a su hermano. Daring llegó a la mesa y se dirigió a Apple, quien seguía llorando.

-Apple, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se levantó, Daring la cogió de la mano y la llevó a una sala del restaurante dónde no había nadie.

-Apple, lo siento-dijo Daring en cuanto estuvieron allí

-No, yo lo siento

-No es culpa tuya-dijo Daring-Lo siento

Apple le abrazó. Daring la rodeó besándole en la cabeza.

-Te quiero mi reina

-Y yo a ti

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de "Todo puede cambiar"_

_Espero que os guste y me dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión ;)_

_Y ya sabéis, el viernes que viene, otro capítulo_

_Un beso_


	2. Capítulo 2

Sparrow y yo estábamos sentados en el césped observando las estrellas y manteniendo una conversación muy entretenida. Hacía tiempo que no me reía ni me divertía tanto. Sparrow me abrazó por la espalda acercándome a él y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Puedo quitarte la capucha?-me dijo de repente

-¿Por qué?-dije yo sujetándomela

-Vamos…-me pidió con una dulce sonrisa

Yo no estaba muy segura de eso, pero él me bajó la capucha poco a poco dejando al descubierto mis orejas. Me miró sonriendo y me dijo:

-Mira que eres guapa. Y esas orejas te hacen ver aún mejor.

Yo me sonrojé de un color más intenso que mi capucha.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más. Me gusta mucho la noche-dije apoyando la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo.

El día siguiente era sábado, y Hunter y Ashlynn decidieron pasar la mañana en casa, ya que Hunter tenía que estudiar para un examen de la universidad. Estaban los dos en el salón, Ashlynn leyendo un libro y Hunter estudiando.

-Estoy cansado-dijo Hunter cerrando el libro

-Descansa un poco

-Sí, eso haré

-Hunter, ¿Cuando voy a conocer a tus padres?-dijo Ashlynn de repente

"Rayos", pensó interiormente. Hunter se quedó sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¿Hunter?

-Ash...

-Hunter, vamos a casarnos y aún no les conozco

-Lo sé, pero...

-No hay peros. Mañana iremos a verles y me los presentarás.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo asustado

-¿Por qué no Hunter?-le dijo ella confundida

-Porque... Ashlynn, por favor

-¿Por favor qué? ¿Vamos a casarnos y no me vas a presentar?

-Ashlynn...

-Hunter-me dijo con un tono que le dejó muy claro que estaba enfadada.

-Está bien-dijo suspirando. Esa idea no le gustaba para nada, pero tenía razón. Iban a casarse y tenía que presentarla a sus padres.

-No entiendo porque tantas pegas en conocerles. Ya saben de mí. ¿No?

-Sí, sí-respondió con la cabeza bajada.

-Hunter... Lo saben, ¿verdad?-dijo Ashlynn despacio

Hunter no respondió a la pregunta.

-¡Hunter!-dijo levantándose y poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Ashlynn, déjame explicarte.

-Me dijiste que lo sabían. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Cielo…

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene una explicación

-¿Cuál?

-Mis padres... Bueno... Dudo que se tomen bien el que vaya a casarme con una princesa y que... Bueno ya sabes, lo de ser veterinario y lo de nuestro pequeño

-Hunter...-dijo suspirando

-Lo siento-dijo Hunter en un puchero.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No sé-dijo suspirando-Supongo que deberíamos... Ir a verles

-Concuerdo contigo. Iremos mañana

-¿Qué?-dijo con cierto horror.

-No exageres

-No exagero-dijo asustado

-Ya basta, Hunter

Hunter asintió con la cabeza nada seguro de lo que podría pasar al día siguiente.

Esa misma mañana, había salido con Cedar a pasear y a tomar algo en la tetería de Madeline. Entramos y cuando íbamos a sentarnos, alguien me llamó desde la barra haciéndome voltear.

-Sparrow-dije con una sonrisa al verle

Se acercó a nosotras y me besó sorprendiéndome

-Hola Cedar-dijo después del beso

Yo estaba extremadamente sonrojada. Maddie aplaudía feliz desde la barra y Cedar sonreía enternecida.

-Tengo prisa, ¿quieres quedar esta tarde?-me dijo Sparrow

-Sí, claro-dije sonriendo tontamente

-Más tarde te envío un mensaje

Cogió el té para llevar que le había pedido a Madeline y se fue.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Cedar sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Sí! ¿Des de cuando estáis juntos?-dijo Maddie sentándose con nosotras con una bandeja y tres tazas de té-Invita la casa

-Gracias Maddie-dije-No estamos juntos, bueno, la verdad no lo sé

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-dijo Cedar

-Bueno, es que ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita

-¡Mejor así! Es más romántico que surja solo-dijo Maddie bebiendo su té.

Yo sonreí. Aún no estaba muy segura sobre Sparrow, pero cuando estaba con él me sentía tan bien…

Después de quedar con Cedar, fui a casa de Ashlynn y Hunter.

-Hola-me saludó Hunter con una sonrisa en cuanto me abrió la puerta.

-Hola-dije dándole dos besos

-Pasa, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-dije entrando-¿Vosotros?

-Bien-dijo con un tono no mucho convencedor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-Hunter, cuéntame-dije preocupada por él

Hunter se aseguró que Ashlynn no le oía y suspiró.

-Ashlynn quiere conocer a mis padres

-Oh oh-dije entendiendo inmediatamente por qué estaba mal

-No es lo mismo que contigo, ya sabes… Cuando estaba contigo era lo correcto, pero… Ashlynn es…

-Una princesa

-Exacto

Hunter suspiró

- Demuéstrale a Ashlynn que la quieres y enfréntales, Hunter

-Nunca lo he hecho-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Pues ya es hora que lo hagas-dije levantándole la cabeza para que me mirara.

-Cerise, se lo van a tomar muy mal. Sobre todo mi padre

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejar a Ashlynn por esto?

-No, claro que no

-¿Entonces?

-Sé qué debo hacerlo, pero…

-Todo irá bien-dije sonriendo

Él me sonrió no muy seguro.

-¿Está Ashlynn?

-Sí, está en la habitación. Se ha enfadado conmigo

-Iré a ver si puedo hacer algo

-Gracias-me dijo sonriendo

Subí las escaleras y llamé a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Ashlynn?

-Hola Cerise-dijo Ashlynn en cuanto abrió la puerta

-¿Todo bien?

-No…-dijo suspirando

Se sentó en su cama y yo me senté a lado suyo.

-Hunter…

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Lo sabes?-me dijo mirándome

-Sí, me lo acaba de contar

Ashlynn se tapó los ojos con las manos y empezó a llorar.

-No Ashlynn-dije abrazándola-Hunter nunca se ha enfrentado a sus padres. Yo les conozco, y su padre es muy estricto. Pero te quiere y lo hará

Ashlynn se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró.

-No creo que sea para tanto

-Tú no te preocupes-dije sonriéndole con ternura. Ella me devolvió el gesto-No pienses en eso. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-Sí, creo que me irá bien el que me dé el aire

-Bien, pues vámonos

Ashlynn me sonrió y nos fuimos a dar un paseo. Le conté todo lo ocurrido con Sparrow y por una parte se le veía feliz por mí, pero por la otra se la veía preocupada.

-¿Qué piensas de esto?-le pregunté

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros pero…

-Sí, ya sé lo que ha hecho en el pasado. Pero le veo muy distinto conmigo, y lo de la canción no creo que estuviese planeado.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Ojalá sea como tú piensas-me dijo sonriendo.

Al mediodía, fui a mi casa y Ashlynn a la suya. Cuando llegó, no había nadie en la casa. Así que le mandó un mensaje a Hunter preguntándole donde estaba. Él le dijo que estaba de camino a casa, y poco rato después llegó junto a Dexter.

-¿Ashlynn?-dijo Hunter cuando entró

-Hola-dijo Ashlynn llegando junto a ellos

-Tengo algo para ti-dijo Hunter sacando un ramo de flores de detrás de su espalda-Lo siento mucho

Ashlynn cogió el ramo y lo miró enternecida.

-No era necesario-dijo ella abrazándole

-Sí que lo era. Perdóname

-Claro que te perdono amor

Ashlynn le dio un dulce beso y puso el ramo en medio de la mesa

-Queda precioso

Por la tarde fui a mi cita con Sparrow. Habíamos quedado para ir a tomar algo. Estábamos en la cafetería de las Perdices Felices tomando café, sentados uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué quieres hacer luego?-me preguntó

-Mm… No sé, ¿paseamos por el bosque?

-Como tú quieras-me dijo con una sonrisa-¿quieres que te enseñe tiro al arco?

-Vale. Cuando Hunter lo hacía me gustaba observarle. Se le da muy bien

-Sí, lo sé. A mí también se me da bien-dijo vanidoso, aunque a la vez celoso.

-¿Te has puesto celoso?-dije sorprendida

-¿Yo? Claro que no

-Claro que sí

-No

-Sí-dije riéndome

-Ya verás cómo soy mejor que él.

-Eso habrá que verlo-dije sonriendo

* * *

_Hola, gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra mucho saber que os gustan mis historias :D_

_Sobre Lizzie y Daring, tranquilos. Aún les falta un poco :P_

_Hablando de eso, ¿os gustaría que Daring y Lizzie fueran pareja? _

_Espero vuestras respuestas ;)_

_Un beso_


	3. Capítulo 3

Apple y Briar habían salido de compras, estaban en la tienda de Ashlynn mirando zapatos. Ashlynn se acercó a saludarlas.

-Hola chicas

-Hola Ashlynn-dijo Apple

-¿Os ayudo en algo?

-¿Podrías sacarme estos fabulosos zapatos fucsia a mi medida?-dijo Briar admirando los zapatos a los que se refería, casi parecía que le salían corazones alrededor suyo

-Claro, cuando los pedí sabía que te gustarían

-Me conoces muy bien-dijo Briar guiñándole el ojo

Ashlynn sonrió y fue a buscar los zapatos que Briar le había pedido.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo Apple cogiendo unos zapatos y mirándolos

-Dime

-Ayer Cupida me contó que Hopper sigue siendo sapito

-¿Hopper?

-Sí

-¿Aún no ha ido ninguna princesa?

-Se ve que la princesa de su cuento tuvo un problema en su reino y tuvo que aplazarlo

-Vaya

-Aquí tienes tus zapatos-dijo Ashlynn llegando con una caja

-¡Aaah! ¡Qué preciosidades!-dijo Briar abriendo la caja-¡Me los llevo!

Sparrow y yo ya estábamos en una explanada al lado de su casa en dónde había una diana en un árbol. Se colocó detrás de mí y puso el arco delante. Cogió mi mano izquierda y la colocó en la parte de delante en el medio del arco, enseñándome cómo hacerlo, y luego cogió mi otra mano cogiendo la flecha y la cuerda que le da impulso.

-Ahora, sólo tienes que tirar la flecha para atrás, apuntar y lanzar.

-Pensé que era más fácil

-Cuando le pillas el truco es muy fácil

Sparrow, con sus manos aún encima de las mías, tiró la flecha para atrás, apuntó y cuando él me dijo, los dos soltamos la flecha y le dio casi al medio de la diana.

-Ahora hazlo tú sola

Asentí con la cabeza, cogí el arco y una flecha e hice todo lo que me había explicado. Lancé la flecha y ni siquiera llegó a la diana. Sparrow se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le dije "enfadada" sonriendo

-De nada, de nada. Tienes que tirar la flecha más atrás cuando la vayas a lanzar, para darle más velocidad. Prueba de nuevo

Cogí otra flecha y tiré la flecha lo más atrás que pude. Apunté y lancé. Dándole esta vez a la diana, aunque muy lejos del centro.

-¡Bien!-dije feliz

-Ahora sólo es cuestión de práctica. Se te dará bien esto

Humphrey Dumpty entró en el salón de té de Maddie. Hacía mucho que no se paseaba por la Aldea de Érase una Vez. Cuando entró por la puerta, observó todo de objetos flotando, puertas por las paredes, todo muy colorido y un montón de gente. El salón de té se había vuelto muy famoso y popular entre la gente.

Maddie se acercó a él.

-¡Humphrey! ¡Bienvenido! Qué alegría verte

-Lo mismo digo, Madeline

-¿Quieres mesa?

-Sí, por favor

-Siéntate ahí-dijo señalando una mesa-En seguida vengo a atenderte

Maddie se fue a atender otra mesa. Cuando le habían hecho el pedido, hizo un movimiento con la mano produciendo un brillo y dos tazas y una tetera vinieron volando a servir a la pareja. Humphrey la observaba sonriendo desde dónde estaba sentado. Madeline luego fue a la mesa de él para atenderle.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Té verde? ¿Té rojo? ¿Té Maravilloso?

-¿Té Maravilloso?

-Sí, claro. Traído del País de las Maravillas

-Pues ponme ese

-¡Okis! Té Maravilloso… ¡En camino!

Volvió a hacer ese movimiento de mano produciendo el brillo y de una de las puertas de la pared salió una tetera y una taza que volaron hasta la mesa de Humphrey sirviéndole el té.

-Aquí lo tienes. ¡Que aproveche!

-Gracias Madeline-dijo admirando el mágico salón de té.

Maddie siguió atendiendo mesas, y cuando tuvo un poco de tiempo libre, se sentó junto a Humphrey.

-Este salón de té es agotador. ¡Pero me lo paso de maravilla!

-Me alegro por ti-dijo Humphrey sonriendo

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-El Director Grimm me pidió que fuera al instituto para hacerles una charla a los alumnos para motivarles con sus estudios, por conseguir la matrícula de honor cuando era estudiante

-¿Y ya la has hecho?

-No, en una hora tengo que estar por ahí

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero visitar a alguien

-Claro, vente

-¡Chachi!

Lizzie había quedado con Kitty y Duchess esa tarde, y de camino se topó con Daring, el cual la saludó en seguida.

-Hola Lizzie-dijo con su radiante sonrisa

-Hola-dijo seria

-Me alegro que pudieras salir de… Dónde sea que estuvieras

-Gracias-dijo girando la cabeza indiferente

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo de mal humor

-No me pasa nada

-Vamos, cuéntame. Desahógate. No todas tienen el gran honor de…

-¡Que te corten la cabeza!

-Oye, oye-dijo asustado por su reacción-pensé que lo de la malvada Reina de Corazones ya había terminado

-Yo… Lo siento, es la costumbre-dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-No pasa nada-dijo devolviéndole el gesto-Tengo que irme. Un placer volver a verte

-Lo mismo digo, Daring

Daring se fue con su típico y galante andar mientras Lizzie le seguía con la mirada.

Humphrey y Madeline estaban en la sala principal de Ever After High, esperando a que viniera el Director y Humphrey pudiera hacer su charla.

-Humphrey, voy a ver a mi amigo. Nos vemos aquí cuando termines, pero no digas a nadie que he venido. Ni siquiera a Cerise, la narradora de este cuento. Bueno, ella ya lo sabe, pero me refiero a que… Bueno, da igual. Tú me entiendes.

-Ah… De acuerdo-dijo extrañado

-¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós-dijo sonriendo siguiendo con la mirada a Maddie.

-Dumpty-dijo el Director a sus espaldas

-Oh, hola Director Grimm-dijo Humphrey dándose la vuelta.

-Un placer volver a verle-dijo mientras hacían un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo digo

-Los alumnos ya están en el Haditorio. Puede acceder por la parte trasera. Ya sabe por dónde

-Gracias Director

Madeline se dirigió a la parte inferior del Instituto, en la biblioteca prohibida dónde estaba el hermano del Director Milton Grimm, Giles Grimm.

-¿Señor Giles?-dijo Madeline buscándole-¿Dónde se encuentra el alma perdida en esta biblioteca prohibida y misteriosa?

-Madeline-dijo Giles apareciendo de detrás de una estantería-Sería un honor, siempre me decía, volver a ver esa niña saltarina

-¡Giles!-dijo Maddie sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa señorita?

-Todos están alterando sus destinos y nadie hace… ¡Puff!-dijo haciendo un movimiento como de querer asustar a alguien con las manos en la última palabra

-La manzana vive con hermosura… Mientras el cuervo muera. Si el cuervo sigue volando, la manzana perderá belleza

-¿Es eso un problema?

-No señorita

-¿Se pueden cambiar los destinos?

-El cuervo vuela, Madeline… El cuervo vuela

Entonces Giles se fue y Maddie se quedó pensativa.

Cuando Humphrey salió, se encontró a Madeline esperándole sentada en un banco en el jardín principal.

-Hola Madeline

-¡Hola!-dijo ella sonriente-¿Bien la charla?

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Encontraste a tu amigo?

-¡Sí!

-Me alegro

-Yo también-dijo con su adorable sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, ¡vamos! Tengo que hablar con Raven

Maddie llegó a casa de Raven minutos después, la cual le abrió la puerta y Maddie entró diciendo muy rápido:

-¡Se pueden alterar los destinos desde un principio sin hacer puff!

-¿Qué? Maddie, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Raven sorprendida y asustada por los gritos de su amiga

-Hablé con Giles Grimm, el hermano del Director Grimm

-¿Que has hecho qué?-dijo sorprendida

-Pues sí. Y me ha dicho que se pueden cambiar los destinos. O eso he entendido

-Puede que te hayas confundido

- La manzana vive con hermosura mientras el cuervo muera. Si el cuervo sigue volando, la manzana perderá belleza-dijo pensativa repitiendo las palabras de Giles-¡Claro! La manzana es el destino, y el cuervo las esperanzas de cambiarlo, el espíritu rebelde. ¡Si mantenemos el cuervo volando, la manzana perderá belleza!

-Maddie, tienes razón-dijo Raven sonriendo ampliamente

Al día siguiente, Ashlynn y Hunter estaban camino de casa de sus padres con su coche.

Ashlynn notó que Hunter estaba nervioso. Daba golpecitos con el dedo índice en el volante, y siempre que hacía eso, era señal de que estaba muy nervioso o preocupado por algo.

-Hunter cielo, ¿estás bien?-dijo ella preocupada poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Sí, todo está bien

-Lo siento, no debí obligarte a hacer esto. No tengo porque meterme en tu relación con tus padres ni en…

-Ashlynn-dijo Hunter interrumpiéndola y entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella-Haría esto y más por ti. Ayer actué de manera cobarde. Y quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea para estar contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Hunter viró la mirada un momento de la carretera y besó la mano de su chica, la cual sonreía enternecida.

-Lo sé mi amor. Y no eres un cobarde. Eres mi héroe

Ashlynn le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y durante el resto del viaje, no desenlazaron sus manos.

* * *

_Hola, _

_A ver, tengo muchas cosas que decir hoy... _

_Primero de todo, quiero disculparme porque no hice bien la pregunta sobre Lizzie y Daring. Me refería a si os gustan como pareja sin tener en cuenta mis historias, independientemente de ellas. Es decir, si os gustan en la serie. _

_Como varios habéis dicho, sería cruel de parte de Daring dejarla estando embarazada. Así que ya os digo, que por el momento eso no pasará. Aunque en este capítulo les hemos visto juntos... mmm..._

_Por otra parte, el título de esta historia. De nuevo, pido disculpas. El capítulo anterior lo puse corriendo debido a que no tuve casi tiempo libre y se me olvidó decirlo. Los exámenes finales son de lo peor..._

_Bien, sobre eso, tengo que admitir que soy un auténtico desastre en el momento de elegir el nombre de una historia. Y bueno, me vino un momento de inspiración y decidí este nombre, que al leer este capítulo ya lo debéis haber entendido._

_¿Hopper? ¡Por supuesto! No me olvido de él, en esta historia le veremos por aquí. Y sí, Er Deivi, como has visto en este capítulo, el pobre sigue siendo un sapo_

_Dejando a un lado mis despistes, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo jeje :P_

_Besos, y gracias por vuestros comentarios :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

Briar y Blondie estaban en casa de Apple ayudándola a pensar en la decoración de la bebé que estaba en camino. Estaban en la habitación que sería de la niña, y Briar ya estaba organizándolo todo ya que había sido escogida como la madrina y estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Tenemos que pedir un pintor de los mejores, que pinte la pared blanca, pero con un estampado de manzanas rosa claro. Y la cuna…

-Briar-dijo Apple interrumpiéndola-Tranquila, aún queda tiempo para organizar la habitación. No te estreses.

-Lo siento-dijo con una risa-Es que eso de ser su madrina me hace mucha ilusión

-Apple, ¿ya habéis pensado en algún nombre?-le preguntó Blondie

-Pues… Hemos pensado en varios, pero aún no nos decidimos. No hay manera que Daring y yo coincidamos en un nombre-dijo con tristeza

-Eso es normal

-Supongo-dijo observando la habitación con melancolía

-¿Te preocupa algo?-le preguntó Briar

-No es nada-dijo sonriendo-¿Me acompañáis a ver cunitas?

-¡Claro!-dijeron ambas

Yo estaba en mi casa, cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Al abrir la puerta, vi a Sparrow, muy guapo por cierto, con una cesta en la mano.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo

-Hola-le respondí observando la cesta.

-Tú… yo… y picnic en el bosque. ¿Qué dices?-dijo coqueto

-Será un honor

Tengo que admitirlo, me sonrojé como una tonta.

Cedar viajó por el pozo de los deseos a su mundo para visitar a su padre. Fue a su casa llamando a la puerta. Cuando su padre le abrió, éste sonrió ampliamente abrazando a su hija.

-Cedar, hija mía

-Papá-dijo ella abrazándole fuerte.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Igual que siempre. Te ves preciosa mi amor

-Gracias papá. Vine para pasar unos días contigo. Echo mucho de menos todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos

-Y yo. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Pasa, te haré tu comida favorita

-¿Pasta del abuelo?-dijo emocionada

-Por supuesto

-¡Gracias papá! Te ayudaré

Ambos fueron a la cocina y cocinaron la comida favorita de Cedar. Siempre habían estado muy unidos padre e hija.

Al terminar de comer toda la comida que había hecho Sparrow, nos tumbamos encima del mantel. Él me rodeó con su brazo y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Sparrow jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo mientras yo le daba vueltas a mi anillo. Se estaba tan bien ahí… Las horas se me hacían como minutos cuando estaba con él. Era un chico tan encantador y divertido…

En un árbol cerca de dónde estábamos, Kitty estaba subida encima de una rama observando con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Bien… Es el momento

Silbó un par de veces de manera discreta y un montón de gatos vinieron corriendo dónde estaba ella. Con la mano les hizo una señal señalándonos a nosotros.

Al comprender la señal, empezaron a correr a toda velocidad. Yo les escuché en seguida.

-Sparrow-dije levantándome y observando a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo aún tumbado con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Levántate!-dije viendo los gatos a lo lejos-¡Sparrow levanta! Vienen un montón de gatos

-¿Qué?-dijo él sorprendido

Se levantó rápidamente y les vio.

-¡Corre!-le dije agarrándolo del brazo

Ambos empezamos a correr lo más rápido que podíamos. Yo corría mucho más rápido que él.

-Subamos a este árbol-le dije al ver que no conseguiríamos huir de ellos

-Nos alcanzaran

-No puedes correr tanto como yo

Eso le ofendió e hizo una mueca molesta.

-Subamos-dijo empezando a trepar.

Nos sentamos encima de una rama y vimos como los gatos trataban de subir. Pero no lo conseguían. Uno lo estaba consiguiendo, pero Sparrow arrancó una rama de arriba nuestro y se la lanzó con fuerza.

-Tampoco te pases-le regañé con una sonrisa

-Se lo merece

Kitty estaba subida en otro árbol sin que la viéramos riendo divertida. Con un movimiento de mano, los gatos empezaron a escamparse por el bosque.

-¿Qué ha sido esto? ¿Te perseguían por ser medio loba?

-Nunca me había pasado algo así-dije aún extrañada-No me llevo bien con los gatos pero… Esto ha sido raro

Varios pájaros carpinteros se acercaron a nosotros picando la rama rompiéndola y cayendo ambos al suelo.

Quedé encima de Sparrow, a él definitivamente le dolió mucho más la caída que a mí. Me levanté de encima de él en seguida. El pobre estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Sparrow-dije asustada acariciándole la mejilla

Me asusté en seguida gritando su nombre. Con el golpe que se dio en la cabeza podría haberse quedado inconsciente.

-¡Sparrow!-grité de nuevo con ya una lágrima en los ojos.

De repente, pasó su mano por mi cuello acercándome a sus labios.

-¡Eres estúpido!-dije separándome de él y levantándome muy enfadada por su broma.

-Vamos Cerise, sólo ha sido una bromita-dijo riendo

-No es gracioso-dije encarándole furiosa-¡Me has asustado!

-Te has preocupado por mi-dijo sonriendo vanidoso

-¡Claro que lo he hecho! ¡Me importas!

Di media vuelta y Kitty se apareció delante de mí riendo a carcajadas

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le dije enfadada-¿Has sido tú la que ha hecho todo eso?

-Pues claro, si no… ¿Quién? ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí, lobita?

-¡Te vas a enterar!-le dije al borde de la locura

-Cerise-me dijo Sparrow cogiéndome del brazo

-¡Suéltame!

-Cálmate

-Vaya, vaya… La lobita pierde el control-dijo Kitty con burla-Esto ha sido muy divertido

Mis ojos cambiaron a amarillo y mis colmillos salieron. Sparrow notó mi gruñido y me giró quedando frente a él.

-Cerise, por favor. Cálmate-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla-Respira hondo

Hice lo que me dijo y poco a poco me fui calmando y mis ojos y mis colmillos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Lo… Lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado

-Tranquila

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras Kitty observaba la escena con su sonrisa perversa que no hay manera que se le quite.

Sparrow se acercó a ella enfadado.

-¿A qué ha venido esto Kitty?

-Aburrimiento, básicamente-dijo mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente-Aunque también era una pequeña venganza por lo que le hicisteis a Duchess

-Cerise no le hizo nada. Fui yo. Y si alguien tiene que vengarse de mí, esa debe ser ella. No tú

-Yo hago lo que quiero… Y cuando quiero. ¿Queda claro?

-Piérdete

Sparrow me cogió la mano y nos fuimos dejándola sola riéndose a carcajadas.

Ashlynn y Hunter acababan de llegar a casa de los padres de Hunter. Bajaron del coche y Hunter se veía extremadamente nervioso. Ashlynn se acercó a él tomando su mano.

-Todo irá bien-le dijo con ternura.

Él le sonrió, pero sus palabras no le calmaban en absoluto.

Fueron hacía la puerta y se pararon delante. Hunter respiró hondo y soltando la mano de Ashlynn, llamó al timbre. Segundos después la madre de Hunter abrió la puerta. Era tan alta como él, y sus espaldas se adivinaban anchas bajo la camisa de franela a cuadros y el peto vaquero. Llevaba la melena castaña recogida en un moño.

-Hunter, cariño

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su hijo de nuevo. Le abrazó con fuerza y le besó en la mejilla.

-Hola mamá

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. ¿Vosotros?

-Como siempre-la mujer le acarició la mejilla y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ashlynn. La observó de arriba a abajo aturando la mirada a su vientre. Hunter se puso extremadamente nervioso.

-¿Dónde está Fern?-dijo intentando evitar la pregunta que deseaba hacer su madre.

-Está aquí. ¡Fern! ¡Ven aquí!-gritaba-Hay una sorpresita para ti

Fern era la hermana de 6 años de Hunter con un gran parecido a él. Era alta para su edad y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trencitas. Vino corriendo y gritó feliz al ver a su hermano. Corrió hacia él saltando a sus brazos y Hunter la cogió dándole una vuelta.

-¡Hunter!

-Fern preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo besándola en la frente.

-¡Muy bien! Pero te echaba de menos hermanito

-Y yo a ti bonita-dijo Hunter haciéndole cosquillas y sacándole risas.

Ashlynn les miraba muy enternecida, todo lo contrario de su madre, la cual le miraba negando con la cabeza. Un cazador no debe hacer este tipo de cosas con niños.

Hunter notó la mirada de su madre y bajó a la niña avergonzado.

-Buenos días-dijo su padre apareciendo de entre los árboles con su hacha en el hombro. Era muy parecido a su hijo, pero más ancho y más alto-Vaya, vaya. Aquí está mi hijo

Hunter le sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarle. Su padre le abrazó palmeándole en la espalda muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo está mi fortachón?

-Bi… en-dijo tratando de disimular que su padre le había hecho daño.

-¿Y esta damisela?-dijo observando a Ashlynn igual que como lo había hecho su madre-¿La rescataste del bosque, verdad? Así me gusta, hijo. Vayamos dentro

Hunter no sabía que decir. Su padre casi que lo arrastró llevándolo dentro de la casa con él, no sin antes permitirle pasar primero a la "damisela".

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí tenéis el capítulo 4_

_Sí que había pensado en introducir ocs, personajes creados por mi, como por ejemplo mi oc, hija del Capitán Garfio (la podéis ver en mi foto de perfil de Fanfiction y su biografía en mi blog "Happily Ever After High", siento no poner el link, pero Fanfiction no me lo permite. Buscando eso en Google y añadiendo "blogger" os saldrá. Podéis suscribiros, si eso... jajajaja En fin, lo tendré en cuenta. _

_**Ralenne**, a mi también me gustaría que hicieran pareja oficial a Sparrow y Cerise :P_

_Al principio mi idea era juntar Maddie con Humphrey, pero no creo que vaya a hacerlo. Sinceramente, y lo siento por Madeline, pero me cuesta mucho verla con pareja :P Ya veremos_

_Lo que le dijo Giles a Madeline, lo volveremos a ver más adelante. De momento tiene el significado que tiene, simplemente que el espíritu rebelde debilita al destino que está escrito y eso no causa ningún problema, es decir, nadie hace "puff" si decide reescribir su destino._

_Con Daring y Lizzie he decidido dejar las cosas como las tenía pensadas en un principio. ¿Qué significa eso? Ya lo veréis jajaja_

_Opino lo mismo que tú, **MickeyNoMouse**, las parejas quedan bien o no dependiendo de como sean manejadas. Espero hacerlo bien jajajaj :P_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, se agradecen mucho :*_


	5. Capítulo 5

Sparrow me acompañó a casa, aunque insistí para que no lo hiciera. Todo el camino estuve ignorándole. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y cuando iba a entrar me cogió del brazo

-¿No te despedirás?

-No-dije sin girarme

-Me has hablado-dijo sonriendo victorioso y tirando de mí brazo para girarme

-Suéltame

-Vamos nena, perdóname-dijo con un puchero adorable

-No, Sparrow. Ha sido una broma de mal gusto. Yo preocupada por ti y tú me sales con eso

-Que sí, ya lo sé. Lo siento

Me giré enfadada y le cerré la puerta en sus morros. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a la parte trasera de mi casa subiendo por una enredadera y entrando por la ventana de mi habitación. Cuando entré a mi casa subí a mi cuarto para dejar mi bolso. Me senté en mi cama suspirando, cuando Sparrow salió de detrás de la puerta del baño, que estaba dentro de mi habitación, y se acercó a mi tumbándome y poniéndose encima de mí.

-¿Qué haces?-dije sorprendida separándole de mi

-Hacer que aceptes mis disculpas. No me iré hasta que no lo hagas

-Sparrow… Está bien, pero ahora quiero estar sola

-Ah no bonita…-dijo con tono seductor-Antes hay algo que quiero darte

-¿Qué?-dije sin emoción alguna

Puso su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita pequeña. Me la entregó y yo la cogí mirándola con curiosidad. Se levantó de encima de mí sentándose. Yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-Ah, vamos Cerise. Ábrela

Abrí la caja y para mi sorpresa había un anillo con un rubí.

-Pero…-dije en shock-Qué... ¿Qué es esto?

-Un anillo-dijo sacándolo de la caja y poniéndomelo en mi dedo del medio-Para que cada vez que lo veas, recuerdes… Que te amo

-¿A quién se lo has robado?-le dije directamente. Hijo de Robin Hood, hijo de uno de los ladrones más famosos.

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinar el momento?-me dijo fastidiado

-No llevaré algo que sea robado. ¡Y menos con lo que vale esto!

-He estado ahorrando para comprártelo

Le miré a los ojos y parecía estar siendo sincero.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro. Creo… Que es la primera vez que lo hago

-Espero que a partir de ahora sea así

Le abracé y luego le besé.

Cedar estaba con su padre, ayudándolo en su taller a hacer relojes. Era algo que ambos adoraban hacer. Tenían la puerta abierta, y un chico entró llamando a su padre.

-Hola Adam-le saludó Pinocho con una sonrisa-Pasa

-Buenos días

El chico entró y miró a Cedar

-Ella es…

-Sí-le respondió el padre de Cedar-Mi hija

-La recordaba de madera. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Ah… Lo siento, pero no-dijo Cedar

-No pasa nada, es normal. Soy vecino de tu padre

Cedar le sonrió con timidez. Adam era un chico un poco mayor que ella, tal vez dos años más. Era atractivo, con el pelo corto de color castaño claro, ojos marrones, alto y esbelto. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Querías alguna cosa?-le preguntó su padre

-Sí, mi padre me dijo que te había encargado un reloj

-Ah, sí. Es cierto. Es el que acaba de hacer mi niña-dijo Pinocho cogiendo el reloj que había acabado de terminar Cedar y se lo entregó-Ya me lo pagará cuando pueda

-Gracias, te ha quedado muy bonito, Cedar

-Gracias-dijo ella con un toque de sonrojo.

Briar estaba en casa de Apple, estaban ambas en el jardín hablando de todo, aunque más de cotilleos que de otra cosa.

-Y pues como te digo, Cerise y Sparrow juntos en las Perdices Felices-dijo Apple

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sí. Y no sólo eso, he oído por ahí que están saliendo

-Wow, eso sí que me sorprende. Espero que Sparrow no haga de las suyas

-Tienes razón. Me sabría muy mal que le rompiera el corazón. Oye, Briar. No tienes pensado… No sé, ¿visitar a Hopper?-le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa-¿A él? ¿Para qué?

-No te hagas la tonta. Sé que te gustaba en el instituto.

-Ah vamos Apple. Eso fue en el instituto

-¿Y…? Lo de Ashlynn y Hunter también, y míralos ahora

-Pero con ellos es distinto, ellos estuvieron saliendo

-Pero se gustaban, como tú y Hopper. Estoy segura que le encantaría verte

-Si fuera a verle, sólo sería como una amiga

-Ya-dijo Apple sonriendo con picardía

-¡Ya Apple! No me gusta Hopper

-Vale, vale

Apple dejó el tema para no enfadar a Briar, pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de Hopper desde hacía mucho.

En casa de los padres de Hunter, estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Su madre había preparado café para todos, madalenas, galletas… Estaba a punto de servirle el café a Ashlynn cuando ella habló por primera vez

-No, gracias

-¿No le apetece?-le preguntó la madre de Hunter

-No es eso, no es bueno que tome café. Por el niño

-Oh, claro… ¿Quieres zumo?

-Sí, gracias

-Yo iré por él, mamá-se ofreció Hunter

-Gracias hijo

Hunter fue a la cocina para coger el zumo. Antes de volver al comedor, respiró hondo varias veces. Lo que venía a continuación, no iba a ser nada fácil.

Dexter y Daring salieron a pasear con sus respectivos caballos, como solían hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaban cabalgando por un campo, cuando Dexter inició conversación.

-¿Cómo va con Apple?

-Bueno…-dijo él virando la mirada lo máximo que pudo de Dexter-Bien

-¿Seguro?

-Nah, va mal

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Pues que no sé si lo que siento por ella es amor

-¿Es en serio?

-No bromearía con algo así-dijo bajando del caballo y atándolo a un árbol. Dexter hizo lo mismo, sentándose ambos en una explanada.

-Y… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Tengo pinta de saberlo?-le respondió su hermano con sarcasmo.

-Daring, si no sientes amor por ella, es mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes.

-Está embarazada

-Pues por eso mismo, cuanto antes se lo digas mejor. Si no sufrirá más ella, y la niña

-Debimos tener más cuidado… Esta niña sólo nos dará problemas

-Un hijo nunca estorba

-Sí que lo hará

-¡Eso es cruel!

-Por haberla dejado embarazada, ahora estaré atado por siempre a Apple

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No es eso. Yo la quiero, pero… Creo que no la amo. O eso creo, no sé… Tú deberías entenderme, es lo mismo que tú con Ashlynn

-Sí, bueno… Lo mismo desde su punto de vista. Yo sí que le amaba, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo… Sigo haciéndolo

-Venga ya, Dex. Rompiste el hechizo de Raven por amarla a ella

-Así es… Pero las amo a las dos. Es algo extraño…

-A alguna de las dos la debes amar más

-Sí

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-Creo que a Ashlynn

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido mirándolo con una ceja levantada

-Sí. Cuando estoy con ella no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que hemos vivido, sus besos, dormir a su lado… La extraño, pero sé que no puedo estar con ella, y voy a respetar eso al 100%

-¿Y qué haces con Raven ahora? ¿La usas para tratar de olvidar a Ashlynn?

-No, claro que no. Pero… Amo a Raven, y quiero tener una familia con ella. Casarnos, tener hijos, verlos crecer, criarlos juntos…

-Tienes un cacao mental peor que el mío

-Puede-dijo sonriendo

-No dejaré a Apple hasta que lo vea oportuno. Nuestra niña merece estar con sus dos padres

-Haz lo que creas mejor, yo te apoyaré con lo que elijas

-Gracias hermanito

Hunter volvió al salón con el zumo para Ashlynn. Se lo sirvió y ella le sonrió, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Hunter, quien le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –preguntó su padre

Hunter tosió nervioso.

-Bueno… Ya sabes, por allí y por allá. Nada importante

Ashlynn le miró como diciendo "¿Yo no soy importante?". Hunter lo notó y bajó la mirada preocupado.

-Cuéntanos hijo, ¿cómo salvaste a esta damisela en apuros? ¿Un lobo, tal vez?

Hunter se puso aún más nervioso. Ashlynn disimuladamente, que estaba sentada a su lado, puso su mano encima de la de Hunter, quien al notar su contacto la apartó inmediatamente. Eso le dolió a Ashlynn en extremo. Estaba a punto del llanto, cuando Hunter la miró y dijo:

-Ella se llama Ashlynn y… Es mi prometida

Sus padres hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con horror.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo su padre con un tono que detonaba claramente enfado

-S…í-dijo Hunter asustado

-¿El niño es tuyo?-dijo su madre en un hilo de voz

-Sí

-¡Un bebé!-dijo Fern feliz golpeando la mesa con su hacha de juguete

-Fern-dijo su padre con un fuerte tono de voz.

La niña calló inmediatamente sabiendo que su padre estaba muy enfadado. Su madre se quedó callada con la mirada fija a su café.

* * *

_Hola,_

_Hablando de Cedar y su padre he imaginado que debe haber un hijo/a de Gepetto, aunque también había pensado que Gepetto bien podía ser Pinocho después de convertirse en humano. Al fin y al cabo, ella es hija de Pinocho y alguna relación deben tener. Pinocho supongo que construiría a Cedar con madera y luego el hada le dio la vida. En fin, como eso no lo tengo claro, he preferido dejarlo en el aire. Si alguien lo sabe o tiene alguna idea de esto, que me lo diga por favor :P Por otra parte he pensado que ambos tienen la afición de hacer relojes como la tenía Gepetto. _

_La hermanita de Hunter se menciona en el libro dedicado a este personaje, en el que también aparecen sus padres. Fern es una bebé en ese libro. Con la familia de Hunter me he basado en ese libro, en el que se ve que sus padres son estrictos y no ven bien el que Hunter juguetee con su hermanita o no actúe como un valiente cazador, y de ahí saco que no les gustará saber que su hijo no quiere ser un cazador ni casarse con Cerise, que era su destino. _

_A ver como le va a Hunter con sus padres... Aunque de momento la cosa no va muy bien_

_**carlianys24**, en esa escena, Sparrow besa a Cerise y luego saluda a Cedar, entendiste mal la situación jeje_

_No tengo nada más que decir, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis un comentario :P _

_Besos!_


	6. Capítulo 6

-¡¿Cómo osas hacer tal estupidez?!-dijo su padre levantándose y explotando de la rabia-¡Llévate a esta mujer de mi casa!

-¡A mi mujer la respetas!-soltó Hunter levantándose

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-La defenderé de quien sea. La amo, nos casaremos, tendremos a nuestro hijo y seré un buen veterinario… ¡Te guste o no!

-¡¿Veterinario?!-dijo horrorizado

Su madre le miró con sorpresa

-Sí-dijo Hunter con decisión

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

-¡Tú deberías estar con la hija de Caperucita! ¡No con esta muchacha! Y… ¿¡Veterinario?! ¡Eres un cazador!

-¡Odio matar animales! Y yo voy a estar con quien quiero, no con quien digas tú

Hunter cogió la mano de Ashlynn, la cual estaba ya llorando.

-No llores princesa-le pidió Hunter limpiándole las lágrimas

-Vete de mi casa, llévate a ésta chica y… No vuelvas-dijo amenazante

-Bien-dijo Hunter realmente enfadado

-Hunter-dijo su madre preocupada-No te vayas

-Padre no me quiere aquí, y sinceramente, yo tampoco quiero estarlo

-Hunter, cariño… Podemos hablar esto y…

-¡No!-alzó la voz su padre-¡Esto es inconcebible!

Cogió su hacha y salió hecho una furia de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

La pequeña Fern empezó a llorar.

-Ven cariño-dijo su madre llevándosela con ella a su habitación.

-Lo siento-dijo Ashlynn abrazando a Hunter con fuerza llorando.

-Ya está… No llores linda

-Ha sido mi culpa… Debí creerte. No debimos venir

-De eso nada-dijo Hunter mirándola a los ojos-Gracias a ti me he enfrentado a mi padre, cosa que no había hecho nunca… Te amo Ashlynn… Haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo

Ashlynn sonrió enternecida y le besó.

-Hacéis una bonita pareja-dijo la madre de Hunter mirándoles apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Los dos se separaron algo avergonzados.

-Gracias mamá. Siento todo esto-dijo Hunter

-No. Has sido muy valiente. Has demostrado tener el carácter que nosotros queríamos que tuvieras. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti... Me alegro que vayas a ser feliz junto a Ashlynn y mi futuro nieto. Además... Si tú eres feliz así, yo me alegraré por ello

Hunter fue a abrazar a su madre. En eso, Fern corrió hacia ellos sonriendo feliz de ver a su hermano y su madre juntos.

-¡Seré tía!

-Sí-le dijo su madre-y yo abuela

-¿Eres una princesa?-le preguntó la niña a Ashlynn

-Sí, soy la hija de Cenicienta

-¡Woooow! ¡Mamá! ¡La novia de Hunter es Cenicienta!

Su madre miró a Hunter sorprendida.

-¿En serio, hijo?

-Sí-dijo sonriendo orgulloso

-Eres muy bella-le dijo Fern a Ashlynn, quien rió

-Gracias, preciosa

La bella niña le besó en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo.

-Hunter-dijo su madre-Hablaré con tu padre y…

-No, déjalo mamá. No quiero saber nada de él

-Hunter…

-No-dijo decidido-Tenemos que irnos. Papá no quiere que estemos aquí

-Puedes venir cuando quieras

-Gracias mamá, te quiero

Madre e hijo se abrazaron.

-Vuelve pronto-le pidió ella

-Lo haré

Cuando Briar salió de casa de Apple iba pensando en Hopper. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo delante de Apple, sí que le seguía gustando y tenía muchas ganas de verle. De camino, vio a Cupida.

-¡Cupida!

La hija de Eros se giró al escuchar que la llamaban y se acercó a Briar.

-Hola Briar ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Pues… La verdad es que sí

-¿Hopper?-dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Claro que sí-dijo Cupida sonriendo-Cuéntame

-Vale-dijo poniéndose nerviosa-Es que… Creo… Que le quiero

-Por supuesto que lo haces. Desde el instituto

-¿Tú crees?

-Cariño, se te notaba mucho

Briar se sonrojó

-Ve a verle. Puedo decirte dónde está. He ido varias veces a verle

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañada

-Él es mi amigo y siempre está esperando que su princesa venga a buscarle y le dé un beso. No le gusta convivir con ranas

Briar rió

-Puede que vaya a hacerle una visita

-¡Sí! Le hará mucha ilusión verte

Ashlynn y Hunter llegaron a su casa una hora después. Durante el viaje prácticamente no hablaron. Hunter estaba muy decepcionado con su padre, ya sabía que pasaría eso, pero tenía la esperanza de que su padre pudiera pensar de otra forma. Ashlynn estaba con expresión triste, se sentía muy mal por haber ocasionado esta pelea entre padre e hijo.

Al entrar, Ashlynn fue directamente a la habitación. Hunter la miró preocupado y la siguió. Al entrar en la habitación, Ashlynn estaba sentada en la cama tapándose los ojos y llorando. Hunter fue a su lado abrazándola. Ella puso la cabeza en su pecho llorando más.

-Ya está amor… No llores más

Hunter le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura tratando de calmarla.

-Lo siento Hunter-dijo con voz entrecortada por llorar-Yo no quería esto… Yo sólo…

-Shh-dijo él besándole la frente-No ha sido tu culpa. Quítate eso de la cabeza. Lo importante es que tú, Erik y yo estamos bien

-Sí, pero tu padre…

-No te preocupes por eso

Ashlynn asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó en su chico, quien aún la tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Duchess estaba en el lago en forma de cisne nadando tranquilamente cuando vio en la orilla a Sparrow con su guitarra. Parecía que estaba tratando de escribir una canción. Duchess se armó de valor y salió del agua transformándose en humana. Se acercó a él por detrás.

-Hola Sparrow-dijo tímidamente con las manos cogidas por delante.

Sparrow se giró y al verla, se levantó sin decir nada y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Sparrow, por favor

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo parándose, pero sin darle la cara

-Yo quería… Pedirte disculpas… Por todo lo que te he hecho

Sparrow levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Ya, y voy yo y me lo creo-dijo con sarcasmo girándose

-Es en serio

-Seguro-dijo rodando los ojos

-¡Sparrow! Lo siento, todo. No quiero perderte

-Me perdiste hace mucho

-No quiero alejarme de ti

-Pues yo sí quiero

-Sparrow, por favor-pidió ella con tristeza

-Por favor nada. ¿Te crees que no sé que lo de Kitty lo planeaste tú?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó ella extrañada

-Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo

-No, no lo sé

-Claro que sí. Y ahora, tengo que irme

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Duchess pensativa. ¿Qué le habrá hecho su amiga a Sparrow?

Briar se encontraba a punto de cruzar el puente de los deseos para ir al mundo dónde estaba Hopper. Miró hacía abajo temerosa. No estaba segura de ir a verle. Respiró hondo y bajó, siendo transportada en cuestión de segundos a un bosque espeso, con muchos árboles y un sol radiante. Sonrió y empezó a caminar por la dirección que le dijo Cupida. Había que caminar bastante rato, según le dijo su amiga. A la media hora de caminar, se sentó en un tronco que había por allí para descansar. Apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas y la cabeza siendo sujetada por sus manos. Estaba muy nerviosa y ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba yendo en la dirección correcta. Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, sin saber por dónde seguir. Se puso aún más nerviosa, cuando divisó una silueta en el camino. Poco a poco la reconoció en seguida.

-¡Cupida!-gritó aliviada levantándose y corriendo hasta su amiga a abrazarla-¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! Creo que me he perdido

-Pues sí querida-Cupida rio-Pensé que estarías nerviosa y decidí acompañarte. Si no te molesta, claro

-¡Claro que no! Ay, ¡Gracias!

Volvió a abrazarla contenta de que su amiga experta en el amor estuviera con ella en ese momento.

Ambas fueron siguiendo el camino hasta media hora más tarde, en la que Cupida estuvo tratando de tranquilizarla. Vieron un lago a lo lejos y Briar empezó a ponerse más nerviosa.

-Cupida… ¿Es ahí?

-Sí-le dijo sonriendo-Respira hondo… Tranquilízate. Todo irá bien

-Aaaaaah no puedo-dijo Briar dando media vuelta

-No, no, no-dijo agarrándola del brazo-No seas tonta y ve allí

-No puedo, Cupida

-Claro que puedes… Piensa en todos los bonitos momentos que pasasteis juntos… y ve ahí a verle con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro. Le encantará verte, y a ti verle a él. Ve cielo… Yo te esperaré aquí, y si pasa alguna cosa… No te preocupes, que ya me iré-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-No va a pasar nada-dijo Briar sonrojada

-Por si acaso. Anda, ve-le dio un pequeño empujón-¡Suerte!

Briar volvió a mirarla nerviosa y se acercó al lago poco a poco. Observo en el agua y en los nenúfares. Había muchos sapos. ¿Quién era Hopper?

Rodeó el lago con el propósito de encontrarle. Entonces, vio a lo lejos un sapo con una pequeña corona en la cabeza y una pajarita roja. Su corazón se aceleró. Hopper la vio y se quedó realmente sorprendido. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en su pequeño lago. Hopper se metió en el agua, y Briar pensó que era porque huía de ella. Así que decidió llamarle

-Hopper-dijo mirando al agua buscándole-Soy yo, Briar

* * *

_Hola,_

_¡Por fiiiin sale Hopper! jajaja En el próximo capítulo le veréis más ;)_

_En efecto **Ralenne**, Dexter estaba enamorado de Raven, sólo de ella, pero al casarse con Ashlynn vio sus grandes virtudes y que tiene muchas de las cosas que le gustan en una mujer. Al estar con ella día tras día, llegó a enamorarse profundamente de ella, cosa que en el caso de Ashlynn no sucedió con Dexter. Aunque sí que un poco._

_Sí **kenyaramirezdiaz**, Humphrey en los libros dice que está enamorado de Apple. Eso lo he tenido en cuenta. De todos modos, gracias :) Ah, y sí, haré aparecer más a Lizzie y Daring, no te preocupes! Me encantan ambos :D_

_Besitos a todos y gracias por vuestros comentarios, se agradecen mucho :)_


	7. Capítulo 7

A los pocos segundos, Hopper salió del agua y saltó a un banco que estaba delante de dónde estaba Briar.

-Hola Briar-dijo Hopper.

-Hola-respondió ella sonriendo

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Mis amigos me despertaron de mi largo sueño y… Quise venir a ver a mi amigo Hopper

-Que alegría que lo hicieran. Temía no volver a ver tal belleza como la que vos poseéis

Briar se sonrojó en extremo

-Gracias. Yo también me alegro mucho de volver a verte

Ambos se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Una mosca volaba alrededor de Hopper, y él alargó su lengua para comérsela. Una vez la engulló miró a Briar que le miraba con asco.

-Perdone mis modales…-dijo avergonzado

-No… Te preocupes-dijo aún con cara de asco-Am… Veo que tu princesa aún no ha venido a buscar a su príncipe azul

-Así es-dijo suspirando-Ahora no puedo cambiar de forma humana a sapo cada dos por tres, y no me gusta ser siempre un sapo

-Te echaba de menos, Hopper

-Y yo a vos-dijo sonriéndole

Briar cogió al sapo y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Volveré a verte

-¿En serio?-dijo el sapo sorprendido

-Claro-ella le separó de su cuerpo para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero aún manteniéndolo en sus manos.

-Gracias Briar

-No hay de qué

Ambos se sonrieron y Briar le dio un dulce beso de despedida en la pequeña cabeza. En ese preciso momento, una niebla blanca les rodeó. Cupida observaba desde detrás de un árbol y sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando. La niebla se fue dispersando poco a poco, mostrando a Briar besando a un Hopper luciendo como un auténtico príncipe azul.

Cuando la niebla desapareció del todo, se separaron mirándose el uno al otro un tanto confundidos.

-Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Briar-dijo Hopper sonriéndole-¿Me amas como yo a ti?

-¿Qué?-dijo ella sin comprender lo que había sucedido

-Mi hechizo sólo se rompería con un beso de alguien que sintiese amor verdadero hacia mí. Tú eres mi princesa

Hopper le acarició la mejilla y la acercó a sus labios besándola de nuevo.

-Te quiero Hopper-dijo Briar separándose un poco

-Yo más a ti

Cupida sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió las lágrimas. Esta escena le había emocionado mucho. Se veían tan tiernos y enamorados…

Duchess fue a casa de Kitty, dónde estaba Lizzie, aunque ella estaba en el salón. Llamó a la puerta y en cuanto Kitty le abrió, entró de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sparrow?-dijo directamente

-¿Yo? Nada-dijo con su típica sonrisa traviesa

-¡Kitty!-dijo subiendo el tono

Lizzie llegó junto a ellas.

-¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó mirándolas a las dos

-No lo sé, ésta que viene gritando

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Duchess poniendo sus manos en la cintura-¡Ella les hizo algo a Sparrow y a Cerise y ahora él piensa que he sido yo!

-Kitty, ¿qué les hiciste?-dijo Lizzie, que ya la conocía de sobras

-Nada del otro mundo. Una simple bromita

Duchess resopló bastante enfadada

-Kitty…-dijo Lizzie moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo

-¿Qué? Estaba aburrida

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Pensaba que éramos amigas

-Vamos, Duchess. Fue una broma

-Sí, pues gracias a tu bromita Sparrow no quiere ni verme

-No es por mi broma, no le importas. Tienes que aceptar que Sparrow no quiere nada contigo

-No quiero que se enamore de mí, quiero que sea mi amigo

-Pues espabílate. Él no vendrá por ti

Dicho eso, sonrió y desapareció. Lizzie la miró triste

-Duchess… Si pones de tu parte y lo intentas, estoy segura que lograrás ser su amiga

-En verdad deseo eso pero… Él me odia

-Sé que lo lograrás-dijo Lizzie poniendo una mano en su hombro

Al día siguiente ya todos sabíamos lo de Hopper, y como era muy querido por todos nosotros decidimos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida. La fiesta se iba a celebrar esa misma tarde en casa de Apple y Daring, que tenían una gran sala de fiestas en su castillo. Sobre las 7 de la tarde, todos íbamos llegando a la fiesta. Los primeros en llegar fueron Dexter y Raven, después Ashlynn y Hunter junto a mí y Sparrow. Briar vino junto a Blondie. Cupida vino minutos después, Cedar no pudo venir porque estaba con su padre. Duchess, Kitty y Lizzie también fueron a la fiesta, y Madeline vino junto a Humphrey, que también fue invitado y se encontraron de camino. Melody se ofreció a poner la música y llegó con sus ratoncitos que la ayudaron a instalar sus cosas. A parte de sus amigos más cercanos, también vinieron muchos más.

Todos habíamos llegado, sólo faltaba Hopper que le dijimos que la fiesta era a las 8.

A las 8 en punto, Hopper llamó a la puerta. Uno de los sirvientes del castillo le abrió la puerta y le invitó educadamente a pasar al salón. Cuando abrió la puerta todos gritamos:

-¡Bienvenido Hopper!

El chico se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente. Todos fuimos hasta él abrazándole y diciéndole que le habíamos echado de menos y de más

-¿Qué es todo esto, chicos?-dijo aún con una sonrisa

-Una fiesta para ti-dijo Hunter

-Se te echaba de menos-dijo Daring

-Gracias a todos. Esto es halagador

En eso, Melody empezó a poner música y la gente se puso a bailar y a comer los entrantes que había en las mesas. Daring se sentó algo apartado de los demás. Observó a Ashlynn y a Hunter que estaban sentados también algo apartados y Hunter tenía su mano en el vientre de su prometida y se sonreían con amor. Se les veía desde muy lejos que su amor era muy fuerte. Luego nos miró a Sparrow y a mí que estábamos bailando abrazados y reíamos. Briar y Hopper también estaban bailando. Luego viró la mirada a Dexter y Raven. Raven tenía su tenedor con comida y le ofreció probarlo a Dexter, el cual aceptó y ella le acercó el tenedor a la boca. Se les veía a todos ellos que estaban enamorados, y se puso a pensar si él sentía lo mismo por Apple. Volvió a mirar a Hunter y Ashlynn, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Daring

Daring miró a la persona que le había hablado. Era Lizzie

-Hola Lizzie

-¿Te sucede algo? Te vi aquí solo y pensé que tal vez te gustaría un poco de compañía

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Y Apple?

-Ahí-dijo señalándola, la cual estaba hablando animadamente con Blondie

-¿Cómo es que no estás con ella?

-No me gusta escuchar las charlas de chicas. Sois raras

Lizzie rió

-No puedes quedarte aquí aburrido, es una fiesta. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? Hace mucho que no lo hago y me hace mucha ilusión

-Está bien-dijo Daring sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra la levantó un poco cogiendo la de Lizzie. Ella puso su otra mano en el hombro de Daring y empezaron a bailar.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Blondie, quien en seguida le dijo a Apple:

-¡Mira Apple!

La chica miró dónde señalaba su amiga y abrió la boca de lo más sorprendida.

-Pero… qué…

Apple empezó a llorar y corrió a su habitación. Blondie la siguió, no sin antes mirar con desapruebo a Daring.

Hunter y Ashlynn también vieron a Daring bailando con Lizzie.

-¿Qué hace Daring con Lizzie?-dijo Ashlynn

-No lo sé

Dexter y Raven se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Últimamente Daring y Apple no están bien-dijo Dexter respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Apple no me ha contado nada-dijo Ashlynn extrañada.

-A mi me lo ha contado Daring. Cree que no ama a Apple

-Pobre Apple-dijo Ashlynn

-Se le ve contento bailando con Lizzie-dijo Raven observándoles

Y así era, ambos bailaban y hablaban animadamente.

-Jamás pensé que podría divertirme con una villana-dijo Daring

-¿Perdona?-dijo ella sonriendo

Daring rió

-Es broma

-Lo imagino. Yo también me estoy divirtiendo. Gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo

-De nada-Daring le hizo una reverencia y siguieron bailando.

Apple se encerró en su cuarto y Blondie trataba de conseguir que le abriera la puerta.

-Apple, ábreme por favor

-Déjame Blondie. Ve a la fiesta y diviértete

-No puedo divertirme sabiendo que estás aquí

-Ve y di que me encontraba mal. Por favor, Blondie…

-Está bien… Si necesitas algo, llámame

Blondie bajó de nuevo a la fiesta. Al verla, Ashlynn se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a Apple?

-Se encuentra mal

-Blondie, dime la verdad

Blondie suspiró, sabía que no podía mentirle a su amiga.

-No está bien con Daring y… Verle bailando con Lizzie le dolió-dijo bajito para que no le escucharan.

-Iré a hablar con ella- dijo Ashlynn preocupada

-No quiere hablar

-Iré igualmente

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el momento Briar-Hopper._

_Ya tenía muchas ganas de juntarles :P_

_Con Apple y Daring... ¿Qué pasara ahora que ha bailado con Lizzie?_

_Espero vuestros comentarios, ¡un beso!_


	8. Capítulo 8

Ashlynn salió de la fiesta y fue a la habitación de Apple picando dos veces a la puerta.

-Blondie, te dije que te fueras

-Soy Ashlynn

-Ash… No quiero hablar

-Apple, abre la puerta

Apple se lo pensó y segundos después decidió abrir la puerta. Ashlynn la abrazó al instante y Apple lloró más.

-No llores-le consolaba Ashlynn abrazándola con fuerza

-No me quiere ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me haga esto?

-No te está haciendo nada, ven-dijo cogiéndola de la mano y sentándola en la cama a su lado-Escucha… Tal vez sólo estén bailando como amigos. Tú estabas con Blondie y él estaba solo.

-Pero Ashlynn, nosotros últimamente no estamos bien. Muchas noches duerme en la habitación de invitados.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues… Porque discutimos mucho

-No te preocupes, todas las parejas tienen momentos malos. Se arreglará

-Lo dudo… No me ama

-No seas tonta, claro que sí

-No… El destino nos unió, nada más

Ashlynn se quedó en silencio, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos separáramos…

-No, Apple. Vuestra niña…

-Sí, lo sé… No quiero que crezca con sus padres separados pero… Es lo mejor para ambos

-Tú… ¿Le amas?-preguntó Ashlynn al cabo de unos segundos de silencio

-No lo sé-dijo Apple limpiándose las lágrimas

Ashlynn optó por abrazarla, y al poco rato Apple le pidió quedarse sola y su amiga bajó a la fiesta yendo con su novio, quien se levantó en seguida al verla acercarse.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal-dijo Ashlynn con tristeza

-Ven-dijo Hunter abrazándola

-Me siento muy triste… Es mi mejor amiga y me duele mucho verla así

-Te entiendo

Duchess y Kitty estaban sentadas en una mesa muy aburridas.

-Que empalagosos son todos. Mírales, ahí romanticones-se quejó Kitty mirando con desagrado a todos.

Duchess no apartaba la mirada de Sparrow y de mí. Deseaba estar bailando en mi lugar.

Al terminar la fiesta, todos nos fuimos y Daring subió a su habitación a ver como se encontraba Apple, que pensaba que se encontraba mal, ya que eso es lo que le dijo Blondie. Aunque en mi opinión, este chico es TONTO, con mayúsculas. ¿Cómo se creyó eso después de bailar con otra chica en sus morros?

Entró a la habitación y vio a Apple ya con el pijama, en el balcón apoyada en la barandilla.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-dijo Daring

-¿Si me encuentro mejor? ¿Después que bailaras con Lizzie en mi cara?

-Sólo fue un baile-se defendió él.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no fue así-dijo mirándole-Todo ser con ojos que os viera sabría que te gusta

-Lizzie no me gusta

-¡Vamos Daring! ¿Me ves cara de estúpida? Ya sé que no me amas-dijo empezando a llorar

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-dijo Daring asustado.

-Se ve… En las cosas que haces, como me hablas…

-No desvaríes

-¿Perdona?-dijo enfadándose-¿Qué no desvaríe? Si no me amas, simplemente dímelo

Daring se quedó callado.

-Bien… Pues si quieres seguir con esta mentira… Yo no

-Apple-dijo Daring acercándose a ella-Te quiero

-No lo haces. ¿Has visto como se lo dice Hunter a Ashlynn? ¿O Dexter a Raven? Nada comparado en cómo me lo dices tú

-Apple, basta. No quiero estar mal contigo

-El destino nos dijo que teníamos que estar juntos. Yo llegué a amarte pero… Tú a mi no

-Sí que lo hago

-¡Deja de mentir!-dijo subiendo el tono-¡Estoy harta de todo esto!

-¿Quieres que nuestra hija nazca sin sus dos padres juntos?

-Prefiero eso a que crezca viendo como sus padres conviven sin amarse y durmiendo en camas separadas

-Apple, por favor… No me hagas esto

-No te estoy haciendo nada

-Te amo Apple…

-No te creo-dijo ella yéndose de la habitación y dejando a Daring solo. Se apoyó a la barandilla y suspiró.

Cogió el móvil y llamó a alguien.

-Hunter, ¿puedes hablar?

-Un momento-dijo su amigo poniéndose la camiseta

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?-dijo Ashlynn

-Es Daring-dijo tapando el micrófono del móvil

-Dile que no interrumpa

Hunter sonrió.

-Se le escuchaba mal, en seguida vuelvo

Le dio un beso a Ashlynn y salió al balcón.

-Ya estoy-dijo -Hunter

-¿Estabas ocupado?

-Bastante

-Lo siento-dijo Daring sonrojado por la interrupción-No era mi intención…

-Lo sé, lo sé. No pasa nada

-Necesito consejo

-Tú dirás

-Apple cree que no la amo-dijo Daring con tristeza

-No lo haces. Es bueno que se dé cuenta

-¡Sí que la amo!

-No es necesario que me mientas a mí

-No lo hago

-Venga ya. Todos te han visto en la fiesta

-¡Sólo es una amiga!

-No lo parecía

-Hunter, no quiero arruinar mi matrimonio. Sé que ha sido un error lo de Lizzie pero…

-No ha sido por lo de hoy. Hace mucho que no haces nada para que ella se sienta amada. Dudo que la ames

-Sí que lo hago… Tal vez no tanto como yo quisiera sentir pero… Lo hago. Aunque sea sólo un poquito. Te lo juro Hunter. Eres mi amigo… No tendría por qué mentirte

-Está bien… Te creo

-Ayúdame por favor, no sé qué hacer

-Sólo demuéstrale que la amas. Mañana llévale el desayuno a la cama, regálale flores, bombones, piensa nombres para la niña que le puedan gustar, recuérdale constantemente que la amas, proponle ir juntos a ver cunas… Cosas así

-Está bien-dijo Daring con decisión-Eso haré. Gracias Hunter… Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo

-Por supuesto. Para eso están los amigos

-Gracias, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Podemos quedar después de la universidad, ¿cita doble para comer?-propuso Hunter con una sonrisa

-¡Perfecto! Pues hasta mañana

-Nos vemos, suerte

Daring colgó y sonrió. Esa noche dudaba mucho que Apple fuera a dormir con él, pero al día siguiente la despertaría con el desayuno en la cama. Hunter entró a su habitación y Ashlynn había escuchado toda la conversación, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Tú crees que la ama?-le preguntó Ashlynn a su chico que se tumbó a su lado.

-Sí, pero eso ahora me da igual. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Hunter acercó a Ashlynn a su cuerpo y la besó intensamente. Ella sonrió entre sus labios, estaba muy orgullosa de tener un novio como Hunter.

Al día siguiente, Briar salió con Hopper a dar un paseo por la Aldea de Érase una Vez y le contaba todos los cambios que había habido en los últimos años. Él se había quedado a vivir en el castillo de Briar, ya que no tenía dónde ir.

-Han pasado un montón de cosas-dijo Hopper sorprendido

-Ya lo creo

-Me alegro mucho de estar aquí. Y más de estar contigo. En el instituto siempre soñé en que tú fueras mi princesa, pero nunca creí que fuera a pasar

-Si te soy sincera… Siempre me has gustado. Pero no quería sentir amor por nadie, ya que si iba a pasarme 100 años en un profundo sueño, mi amor ya no estaría conmigo. Quería evitar eso

-Lo entiendo. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Por eso estoy tan feliz de que estés ahora conmigo-Hopper cogió a Briar de las manos, quedando uno frente al otro-Gracias por salvarme, mi princesa

-Ay no, no te me pongas cursi-dijo Briar riendo

-A las chicas normales eso les gusta-dijo Hopper sonriendo

-Yo no soy normal. Ahora que soy libre del destino… ¡Voy a hacer de todo! Más locuras de las que hice en el Instituto. Tengo tiempo para probar todo tipo de cosas

-Y yo te acompañaré en todas

-¡Genial! ¿Hacemos puenting?-dijo muy emocionada

-¿Q... Qué?-dijo él asustado

-¡Vamos! Será genial, te encantará

Agarró del brazo a Hopper llevándoselo con ella mientras él la miraba asustado.

Dexter y Raven estaban en su comedor desayunando.

-No dejo de pensar en Apple y Daring-dijo Raven

-Yo tampoco. Como ya te dije el otro día, me confesó que creía que no la amaba

Raven suspiró

-Es una pena. Parecen hechos el uno para el otro

-Bueno, así lo dijo el destino. Según dice, Ashlynn y yo también

-En eso tienes razón

-No sé qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de mi hermano

Al cabo de unos segundos de mutismo, Dexter retomó la palabra

-Oye Raven… Nunca has pensado en… ¿Tener hijos?

Raven tosió atragantándose con la comida. Dexter la miró preocupado de haber cometido un error al decirle eso.

* * *

_Hola,_

_Daring la ha armado bien, pero parece que está dispuesto a arreglarlo..._

_A ver como terminará esto :P_

_Siento no haber puesto el capítulo ayer, por problemas personales no pude, pero aquí está. Siento las molestias_

_Un beso, y espero vuestros comentarios :)_


	9. Capítulo 9

-¿Q… Qué?-dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Yo un hijo?

-Sí… Conmigo

-¿Me estás proponiendo tener un hijo?-dijo incrédula

-Creo… Que queda claro-dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-Pero… Dexter… Hace poco que estamos juntos y…

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero… Nos amamos, ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Si no quieres… Está bien-dijo bajando la cabeza

-No es que no quiera. Es que… No estoy segura de que pueda ser buena madre

-Lo serás-dijo cogiendo sus manos por encima de la mesa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé… Juntos aprenderemos a ser buenos padres

Raven viró la mirada pensativa.

-Dexter… No creo que sea buena idea

Se levantó dejando medio desayuno en el plato y se fue del salón.

Dexter bajó la mirada con tristeza. ¿Por qué no quería formar una familia con él?

Hunter estaba en la universidad, y en el cambio de clase vio que Dexter le había enviado un mensaje diciendo: "Le he propuesto a Raven tener un hijo y me ha dicho que no ". Hunter le respondió con un: "Luego te llamo, que estoy en clase". Dexter suspiró y decidió salir a que le diera el aire. Raven también salió, y fue al salón de té de Madeline. Cuando llegó, le pidió un té a Maddie y se sentó en una mesa aguantándose la cabeza con una mano. Madeline le sirvió el té y se sentó con ella.

-Te veo triste amiguis, toma, un pastelito para que no estés triste

-Gracias Maddie-dijo Raven bebiendo un poco de té

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es con Dexter… Quiere tener un hijo

-¡Eso es sombretástico! ¡Maravilloso!-dijo ella aplaudiendo emocionada-¿Puedo ser la madrina?

-Maddie, Maddie. No va a haber ningún bebé

-¿Por qué?-dijo desilusionada

-No quiero hijos

-Pero si son muy bonitos. Aunque por la noche y cuando lloran son molestos. ¡Pero son muy monos!

-Sí pero… No quiero que pase como conmigo

-Tú no eres malvada, tú madre sí

-Ya, pero me da miedo que se vea influenciado por eso, que en Ever After High le obliguen a seguir los pasos de mi madre, como pasó conmigo

-¿Te acuerdas de lo de Giles Grimm? Podemos cambiar eso

-No lo sé Maddie… Me da miedo

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Hay que ser más locuela! ¡Desata tu locura!

Raven le sonrió

-Hablaré con él. Quiero que sepa el porqué de mi decisión

-Vale… Pero si tuvieseis un hijo, ¿sería la madrina?

-Claro que sí

-¡Yuju!

En ese momento, Daring entraba en la habitación de invitados dónde durmió Apple con una bandeja con el desayuno. Cuando entró, ella no estaba. Dejó la bandeja sobre un mueble y la buscó por el balcón, en el baño, luego salió y la buscó por todo el castillo. Se encontró una sirvienta y le dijo preocupado:

-¿Dónde está Apple?

-Salió desde muy temprano, señor

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé

Daring bajó las escaleras rápido y fue con urgencia a la Aldea de Érase una Vez.

Apple estaba en una mesa de la cafetería de las Perdices Felices, comiendo un croissant y un zumo de manzana. Ashlynn entró para comprar un batido, ya que estaba trabajando en su tienda y le entró hambre. Cuando lo compró y se giró para irse, vio a Apple en una esquina del local dándole vueltas al vaso. Se acercó sentándose delante de ella.

-Hola Apple

-Oh, Ashlynn-dijo mirándola-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba en la tienda y me vinieron ganas de un batido, ¿cómo estás?

-Ayer discutí con Daring

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo preocupada su amiga

-Le dije que estaba harta de esta mentira, y que quería terminar con todo esto

-Apple… ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí, lo estoy-dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

En eso, Daring entró en la cafetería buscando con urgencia a Apple. Cuando la vio, se puso bien la corona y escondió el ramo de flores detrás de su espalda.

-Buenos días-dijo llegando hasta ellas con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas le miraron confundidas.

-Toma Apple, esto es para ti-dijo él entregándole el ramo

Apple le miró seria, se levantó cogiendo su bolso y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Apple, ¡espera!-dijo Daring siguiéndola-¡Son para ti!

Ashlynn miró a Daring con tristeza. No le gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran tan mal.

Daring fue tras ella.

-Apple, sólo un minuto

-Déjame sola, Daring

Daring corrió hasta llegar delante de ella.

-Acepta mis flores

-No-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Escúchame, lo de Lizzie no fue nada. Nada de nada. Absolutamente nada. Yo te quiero a ti

-En serio Daring… Déjalo ya

-No, quiero recuperarte

-Ya es tarde… Son demasiadas cosas. Yo seguía tratándote con cariño y amor, y tú todo lo contrario… Y lo de Lizzie…

-Sí, lo sé, y lo siento Apple. Voy a cambiar, te lo prometo… Eres muy importante para mí, y quiero estar a tu lado cuando nuestra niña nazca, cuando diga su primera palabra, cuando haga su primer pasito, la primera vez que diga papá o mamá… No quiero perderme nada de esto ni estar alejado de ti

-No lo sé Daring… No quiero hablar de esto ahora

-Al menos… Acepta mis flores

Apple asintió con la cabeza, cogió el ramo y se fue. Daring la miraba triste mientras se iba. Suspiró y se fue con la cabeza bajada. Ashlynn decidió ir tras Apple. La encontró sentada al lado de una fuente dónde sólo estaba ella, observando el ramo y oliendo algunas flores.

-Apple

-Ashlynn, quiero estar sola

Su amiga se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero no te dejaré sola en este momento. Sé que está siendo difícil para ti, y quiero ayudarte

Apple le sonrió. Ashlynn la abrazó.

-No sé qué hacer-le confesó bajito

-Yo creo que sí que te quiere. Si no lo hiciera… ¿Tú crees que se molestaría en llevarte flores y dejarse humillar por ti en medio de la calle? Todos os miraban, y dudo que le haya gustado que le miraran así

-¿Ha sido humillante?-dijo sorprendida

-Bastante… Que a un príncipe tan apuesto y querido por todas las chicas como Daring, le den ese palo pues…

Apple bajó la cabeza.

-¿Debería perdonarle?

-Yo en tu lugar lo haría. Ahora haz lo que creas mejor. Yo te poyaré hagas lo que hagas. Te dejo sola para que puedas pensar-Ashlynn se levantó y le besó en la cabeza cariñosamente

-Gracias Ashlynn

Su amiga le guiñó el ojo y se fue dejándola sola para que pudiera pensar.

Daring iba caminando arrastrando los pies cuando su hermano le saludó a lo lejos. Se acercaron el uno al otro.

-Hola hermanito-dijo Daring con tristeza

-Hola-le respondió su hermano igual

-¿A ti qué te ha pasado?

-Le he propuesto a Raven tener hijos y me ha dicho que no

-Auch… Eso duele

-Lo sé… ¿Y a ti?

-Apple quiere separarse

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-Bueno, si tu no la amas, bien

-Y dale con eso. ¡Si que la amo!

-Oh-dijo su hermano-pensaba que… Con lo del otro día…

-Pues no. ¡Y no sé qué hacer!

En ese momento, recibió un mensaje de Apple que decía: "Estoy en la fuente. Ven, por favor".

-¡Ah! ¡Apple quiere hablar conmigo!-dijo emocionado-Espera… ¿Y si es por decirme que es seguro que quiere dejarme?

-Ve y lo descubrirás

Daring fue corriendo hacía la fuente. Raven salió del salón de té de Maddie y vio a Dexter en la esquina de esa calle.

-¡Dexter!-le llamó yendo hacía él.

El chico volteó y sonrió forzosamente al verla.

-Hola Raven

-Tengo que hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas

-No, está bien Raven. Me he precipitado

-No quiero que pienses que no quiero tener hijos contigo. ¡Claro que quiero! Pero me da mucho miedo que nuestro hijo se vea obligado a seguir mi destino y el de mi madre. No quiero que tenga que pasar por eso

Dexter le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Eso no va a pasar. Las cosas son distintas ahora

-Sí, pero…

-Está bien, si no quieres, no te obligaré

Se estuvieron callados unos segundos

-Dexter

-¿Si?

-Sí quiero. Quiero tener un hijo contigo

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí! Si lo que me contó Maddie es cierto, nuestro hijo podrá escoger su destino-dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

Dexter la abrazó con fuerza muy feliz.

Daring llegó a la fuente lo más rápido que pudo. Apple seguía sentada con el ramo en sus manos. Se levantó al verle y se acercó a él.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia._

_Exacto **Yolotsin Xochitl,** Dexter no se entiende ni el mismo, no sabe muy bien que es lo que siente. Está muy confundido. En la siguiente historia sucederá algo que le causará aún más dudas..._

_Bueno, paso rápido a poner el capítulo ya que me voy de fin de semana y voy fatal de tiempo jajaja_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios, que motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo ;)_

_Un beso a todos :*_


	10. Capítulo 10

-Daring-empezó a decir-Quiero que me seas del todo honesto… ¿Me amas?

-Sí

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí mi reina…

-¿No hay nada con Lizzie?

-¡No! Claro que no. Simplemente ella me dijo que hacía mucho que no bailaba y le hacía ilusión

-Pero Daring… Tu actitud y…

-Lo sé-dijo él interrumpiéndola y cogiéndola de las manos-Pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo

-Vale-dijo suspirando

-¡Bien!-dijo Daring feliz. Apple sonrió-Ah, ayer Hunter y Ashlynn nos invitaron a una cita doble en un restaurante. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, vayamos

-Por cierto, Apple. ¿Te gusta el nombre de Emma?

Apple se sorprendió al oír ese nombre

-¡Sí! Llamemos así a nuestra pequeña

-Genial

Daring le sonrió ampliamente.

Esa mañana yo la dediqué básicamente a correr por el bosque. Solía hacerlo, ya que cuando lo hacía me sentía como un lobo, que es parte de lo que soy. Mientras corría vi a Sparrow y un par de amigos suyos con su arco apuntando a una diana. Me subí a un árbol sin que notara mi presencia y le observé desde arriba sentada. Al poco rato, sus amigos se fueron y se quedó él solo. Cuando le dio en el medio, aplaudí y grité:

-¡Bravo! ¡Buen tiro!

Él se giró sonriendo y luego dejó de sonreír porque no me veía.

-¿Cerise?

-Aquí arriba-dije riendo

-Vaya-dijo sonriendo al verme-Que sorpresa

Bajé de un salto y me acerqué a besarle. Él me rodeó con sus brazos acercándome a él.

-Hola preciosa-dijo rompiendo el beso

-Hola

-¿Me espiabas?-dijo sonriendo coqueto

-No, estaba corriendo y te vi

-Corriendo, ¿eh?

-Sep, hay que mantenerse en forma

-Claro, para estar guapa para mí

-No eres tan importante-dije sonriendo

-¿Ah no?-dijo Sparrow acercándome más a él

-No

-Ya… ¿Estás segura?-me dijo entre besos

-Sí-dije apartándolo con una sonrisa

-¿Me has apartado?

-Sí-dije mirando mis uñas despreocupadamente

-Que mala eres…-dijo "enfadado"-Ven aquí

Me cogió del brazo, me acercó a él y volvió a besarme.

-Dime que soy importante para ti-dijo a escasos milímetros de mis labios

-Pues claro que eres importante para mí, tonto

-Así me gusta

-El otro día alquilé una película. ¿Quieres venirte a mi casa hoy a cenar y la vemos?

-Suena muuuy bien-dijo cantando

Cuando Hunter terminó sus clases, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Dexter, el cual estaba con su chica y Briar, que se encontraron por la calle. Se alejó de ellas para responder a la llamada.

-Hola Dex-dijo Hunter en cuanto cogió el teléfono

-Hola Hunter

-¿Qué ha pasado con Raven?

-Esta mañana se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener un hijo con ella. No sé, me parece algo muy bonito y le da alegría a una familia. Se lo propuse y me dijo que no

-Lo siento… Eso debe doler

-Pues… Sí, la verdad. Pero luego hemos hablado y me lo ha aclarado. ¡Me ha dicho que sí que quiere!

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros-dijo Hunter sonriendo-Un hijo es algo muy bonito

-Lo sé-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para terminar la Universidad?

- Son 4 años, aunque puede que me lo rebajen por tener las notas muy altas en Ciencias y Biología del Instituto. Pero bueno, de mientras trabajo ayudando a mantener un medio ambiente limpio. Y se paga muy bien

-Definitivamente le tienes un gran amor a la naturaleza-dijo Dexter riendo

-¡Ni que lo dudes!

-¿Y tú eres cazador?

-En teoría sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca que matado a ningún animal…

Dexter rió.

-Por cierto, ¿algo nuevo de tu padre?

-Nada-dijo suspirando

-Lo siento

-Nah, ya da igual. Te tengo que colgar. ¿Quieres venir a comer junto a Raven con Ashlynn, Daring y Apple?

-Claro, suena bien

-Genial

-Vale, adiós

-Nos vemos

Hunter colgó y subió al coche para ir a buscar a Ashlynn e ir al restaurante. Daring ya le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que Apple le había perdonado, bueno, más o menos.

Después de que Cerise se fuera a su casa, Duchess se encontró con Sparrow por el bosque. Estaban uno frente al otro y Sparrow rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que toparme contigo?

Duchess guardó silencio bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, adiós

-Espera-dijo Duchess

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasó con Cerise… Yo no fui, te lo juro Sparrow

-Ya… Seguro

-¡Es cierto! Sé que todo apunta a que lo hice yo por celos, pero fue sólo idea de Kitty

-¿Y por qué se metió con nosotros?

-Yo… No lo sé… Pero créeme, por favor

-Duchess, me agotas la paciencia. ¡Déjanos en paz!

-Sparrow… Yo sólo te pido que me perdones por todo lo que hice…

-Si hombre, y de paso te compro un yate-dijo de brazos cruzados

-Deja tu sarcasmo

-Deja de meterte en mi vida

-¡Pero perdóname!

-¿Tienes la conciencia sucia?-dijo él con burla

Duchess resopló

-Sparrow, de verdad que lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

-Dejarme en paz

Dicho eso, Sparrow dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Duchess con la cabeza bajada.

En el restaurante todo fluyó de manera excelente. Apple estaba algo fría con Daring, pero después de lo sucedido se entiende.

Lizzie estaba con Kitty en su casa viendo la televisión. Lizzie estaba sentada en un sofá mientras que Kitty estaba tumbada cómodamente en otro.

-Oye Kitty… ¿Nunca has pensado en que Daring es… El hombre perfecto?

Kitty la miró levantando una ceja

-¿Estás de broma, no? ¿Daring? ¡Pero si es patético!

-Yo lo veo adorable-dijo con un suspiro

Kitty se sentó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla

-A ti te gusta Daring…

-¿Qué?-dijo ella tratando de disimular-No, claro que no. Yo sólo digo que…

-¡Lizzie! ¡Estás loca! Es el peor hombre del que podías enamorarte. No deberías haber bailado con él. ¡Y encima está casado!

-Y será padre-dijo con tristeza

Kitty la miró moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo.

-Quítate a ese de la cabeza. Jamás podrás estar con él.

-Tienes razón…-dijo Lizzie suspirando

* * *

Las cosas parecían estar más o menos estables, aunque… ¿Cuánto durará esto?

FIN

* * *

_Hola, aquí tenéis el último capítulo de esta historia relatada por Cerise._

_Sí, habrá una continuación. No tardaré mucho en subirla, pero aún no se cuando será. _

_En la continuación habrá un poco de acción y la aparición de nuevos personajes... Pequeño avance :P_

_¿Dizzie? Por supuesto que habrá *-* jajaja Pero habrá que esperar un poco aún..._

_Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado mucho, que hayáis disfrutado leyéndome y que me sigáis en mi siguiente historia... ;)_

_Miles de gracias a los que me leéis y a los que me dejáis comentarios... Se agradecen muchísimo, da mucho gusto saber las opiniones de la gente. _

_Gracias, de nuevo. Os mando un fuerte abrazo y besos a todos vosotros :* :* :*_

**_Laia Hook_**


End file.
